Triángulo Amoroso
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Hayato Gokudera estaba enamorado de cierto prefecto, pero en su corazon habitaba alguin mas, alguien que le robaria el sueño de igual manera, ¿Yamamoto o Hibari?, 18 Vs 80 ¿?59
1. ¿¡Empezamos?

**Sin comentarios**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira amaño, si me perteneciera a mi Gokudera seria violado por medio mundo ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

Triangulo Amoroso

Era Extraño para Gokudera enamorarse de esa persona tan parecida a él, es que tan solo no podía dejar de verlo y llamar su atención, le gustaba venir a la escuela desfajado, con el uniforme mal puesto, collares y anillos, y además el toque de gracia fumar, sabía que eran cosas lo suficientemente llamativas para que se prefecto maldito viniera a llamarle la atención, para que lo acorralara con sus tonfas y casi rosando los labios le dijera que no lo volviera hacer, le gustaba sentir su aliento, ese aliento a sus dulces de fresa con menta, era un deleite para Gokudera, y aun con las múltiples amenazas de el guardián de la niebla este no había caso y continuaba trayendo accesorios y cosas indebidas a la escuela solo para llamar su actitud…

-buenos días Gokudera -decía alegre el peli castaño que siempre le saludaba enérgicamente.

-buenos días juudaime, permítame -Gokudera se levanto de su banca de inmediato y le abrió paso a Tsuna para que se sentara cómodamente en su lugar correspondiente.

-n...no…no era necesario tanta amabilidad, Gokudera -decía el más pequeño algo apenado por la acción de Gokudera.

-no es nada decimo usted lo sabe, es todo un placer para mí -el peli platino tomo asiento atrás del decimo como era correspondiente y se puso a admirar a su valiente y honorable jefe, hasta que una indiscreta bolita de papel llamo su atención.

-pss…Gokudera! -decía en voz baja Yamamoto, no quería llamar mucho la atención solo la de Gokudera.

-que quieres maniaco del base boll no me molestes -dijo mientras hacía pucheros, no le gustaba que este se agarrara en las clases a aventarle cosas para llamar su atención.

Yamamoto era así siempre llamaba la atención, no es que le molestara que todas esas mujeres estuvieran tras él, porque no debería molestarle, pero no podía evitar a veces chocar bruscamente con algunas y ni siquiera pedir perdón, a él le gustaba Hibari pero ese beisbolista idiota siempre lograba captar su atención, sabia como hacerlo.

-solo quería saber si al salir pudiéramos repasar unos capítulos de algebra es que no entendí casi nada -decía sobándose bobamente la cabeza, y con una sonrisa a dientes y con los ojos serrados.

-ok, con una condición… -dejaba en claro el alvino, mientras recortaba de pie a cabezas al intrigado moreno.

-¿qué cosa Gokudera? -preguntaba ingenuo, para luego inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, en signo de confusión.

-que dejes de ser tan idiota y pongas atención en clases -dijo eso ultimo para después darle la espalda a quien quedo con cara de atónito ante la respuesta de Gokudera, para después carcajear por lo dicho, le había parecido gracioso.

Hora de salida, cuando Gokudera tenía que dejar muy feliz a su decimo a la casa, y después caminar con Takeshi el resto del camino, llegar a su casa y tirarse en el sofá por que la tarea era muy fácil, pero no el beisbolista quería repasar tarea y apuntes.

-¡hey! ¡Herbívoro! -se escucho la voz firme de alguien que se dirigía al alvino con paso veloz, reconoció de enseguida la voz, y volteo a verlo fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿qué quieres Hibari? -decía en tono altanero y parándose firmemente, para remarcar que no le tenía miedo.

-mira herbívoro esta es la última vez que te permito indisciplina y falta de patriotismo en esta escuela me oyes, a partir de mañana yo revisare la entrada y si es posible yo mismo te quitare tus accesorios de mujer y tus cigarros, para después fajarte y vigilarte para que no te desfajes o fumes -valla era la primera vez que sentía a Hibari tan cerca suyo, rosando cuerpo con cuerpo, y así besándose, esto lo izo enrojecer al alvino y bajar un tanto la guardia.

-¿y que si no sigo tus reglas? -dijo con un tono menos altanero, pero aun así firme, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ya barémenos quien se queda en detención por el resto del ciclo escolar -le decía Hibari mientras le sostenía la barbilla para vele mas de frente, se alejo de él y dio media vuelta todos estaban pegados a algo sin hacer ningún comentario, por lo menos haza que el presidente del comité disciplinario se retirara.

-Go...Gokudera, creo que debería hacerle caso Hibari-san, por que puede pasar algo -decía Tsuna con voz temblorosa, sintió estremecerse al pensar en lo que Hibari podría llegar a hacer si se enojaba mucho.

-despreocúpese juudaime, ya verá que no me pasa nada -decía alegre el guardián de la tormenta mientras comenzaba su caminata.

-oe! Gokudera, ¿me dejaras entrar a tu departamento? -decía el beisbolista que había visto la escena con recelo, se dirigió a ellos mientras le llegaba por atrás, juntándolos a los 3 como "amigos".

-claro si no donde jodidos estudiamos, ¿en tu casa?, para que tu papa traiga sushi cada hora -Gokudera quedo pensando- mejor en tu casa -afirmo

-pero yo quería conocer el departamento de Gokudera, si quieres encargamos una orden del Take-sushi y no lo traemos a tu departamento -decía alegre.

-¿tengo opción? -decía mientras se zafaba del agarre de Yamamoto, y caminaba por su rumbo como desconociendo al maniático que los acompañaba, era sumamente vergonzoso la forma en que se reía, sentía pena ajena, pero le gustaba en cierta forma le hacía sentir bien que una persona siempre le sonriera en los peores momentos.

Llegaron al departamento de Gokudera después de haber dejado al decimo en su respectivo hogar, Gokudera boto la mochila en la entrada, se puso las pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina mientras se agarraba el pelo con una liga.

-¿que…que haces Gokudera? -decía nervioso mientras veía como el peli plateado se movía, su pelo recogido, su mirada penetrante y linda, todo hacia que Yamamoto quisiera abusar de él en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que el alvino sabia defenderse muy bien.

-no me digas que hago, no he comido casi nada, debo comer, ¿y tú quieres algo? -pregunto de mala gana poniéndose un delantal de color rojo.

-pues…. -se quedo admirando a su anfitrión y el cómo se ponía el delantal- ¡ah! Pues no sé si, ¿harás pasta? -pregunto ingenuo.

-claro ¿qué otra cosa? -dijo dando media vuelta integrándose de nuevo a la cocina. Yamamoto le siguió curioso, quería conocer todo el departamento de Gokudera, tales seria la primera y última vez que entraría.

-¿puedo conocer tu cuarto Gokudera? -decía Yamamoto, mientras lo observaba cocinar.

-ya que pero no esculques porque te mato si veo algo movido -dijo con tono tajante y se concentro en lo suyo de nuevo. Yamamoto afirmo, y se dirigió a la habitación de Gokudera. Al abrir la puerta se emociono, mucho estaba en la habitación donde su querido italiano dormía, se acostó en la cama, olvidando la advertencia de Gokudera.

-es muy linda su habitación -dijo mientras daba vueltas en la cama, logro ver algo rojo que se a asomaba en el closet de Gokudera, si sabía que no debía esculcar, pero memorizo la forma en la que estaba colocada esa cosa roja, para dejarla como estaba.

-esto es… -era la banda del comité de disciplina que siempre portaba Hibari, ¿la tenia ahí por maldad?, ¿o por otras cosa?, ahora que lo recordaba Gokudera se había sonrojado cuando Hibari se le acerco mucho, eso significaba que…. ¿estaba enamorado de Hibari?

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina les gusto, ¿no? Pues ni modo, Hoy ando con un genio peor que el de Gokudera ese maldito punto que puede haber ganado ¬¬

**Como sea dejan review o les mando a Hibari a tonfearlos ¬¬**

**Ciao!**


	2. El nuevo invitado

**Aquí está este perdonen si no publico hoy el de las cartas de G es que mi musa se está ausentando, este capítulo lo termine de milagro ¬¬ como sea espero les guste si no pues ya ni modo uno hace lo que se puede, sin musa T.T**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

TRIANGULO AMOROSO

Amaba a un chico, un chico que nunca causaba problemas, aunque su desempeño académico era mínimo, pero su desempeño deportivo era mucho mejor, le gustaba verlo entrenar, desde el techo de la escuela, donde nadie notaba que lo observaba, le gustaba que sudara, que pusiera esa mirada tan fiera cuando bateaba o lanzaba, no quería decirlo pero se había enamorado de Yamamoto Takeshi, si, el, Hibari Kyoya enamorado de un friki base bolista, pero es que había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención, aunque Gokudera fuera un chico atractivo y muy guapo, solo podía verlo como una aventura por que en verdad era Yamamoto el que tenia a Hibari enamorado.

-¿Qué hare con este amor que le tengo a ese herbívoro? -dijo Hibari en la azotea de la escuela, se levantó y logro ver como el beisbolista acompañaba al alvino, sintió celos, no sabía porque, ¿acaso Yamamoto amaba a él herbívoro indisciplinado?

_-__pero yo quería conocer el departamento de Gokudera, si quieres encargamos una orden del Take-sushi y no lo traemos a tu departamento -decía alegre._

_-¿tengo opción? -decía mientras se zafaba del agarre de Yamamoto, y caminaba por su rumbo como desconociendo al maniático que los acompañaba._

-van a ir al departamento de ese herbívoro solo espero que Yamamoto no le haga nada, aunque… -se quedo pensativo un momento, recordando la forma en la que Gokudera se comporta con él, cuando se sonroja- jm, esto será divertido -dijo mientras se recargaba para seguir observándolos.

El departamento de Gokudera no era tan grande, pero para una persona que viviera ahí estaba muy bien. Le gusto conocer el departamento de Gokudera, lo único que no le gusto fue la idea de que su amado alvino le gustara Hibari.

-¡Yamamoto! -se escuchaba la voz de Gokudera venir por el pasillo, guardo de inmediato la banda de Hibari tal y como la había dejado Gokudera y se puso a husmear en el baño disimuladamente. Gokudera entro y le miro extrañado- ¿que se supone que haces maniaco? -le dijo en tono indiferente.

-¡ha! Gokudera gomene dije que quería conocer todo el departamento de Gokudera y pues en eso estoy -dijo riendo bobamente ara luego verle fijamente con cara de pervertido, decidió acercarse a Gokudera.

-ya veo, ¿porque me miras así? -pregunto extrañado el alvino por la cara que ponía su acompañante, así que retrocedió un poco.

-nada, solo pienso que, Gokudera, incluso para la vista de un hombre, es muy atractivo -dijo mientras terminaba de acorralar a Gokudera, el más bajo le miro apenado, no le gustaba sentirse más inferior que alguien, ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir de esa forma?

_Toc toc, _era el sonido de la puerta, Gokudera le empujo y corrió sonrojado a abrir la puerta, Takeshi sintió que mataría quien hozo interrumpir ese momento, sentía que Gokudera de verdad dejaría abrazarse y besarse, no sabía que fue pero sintió una conexión.

-¡ha! , ¿¡Que…que haces aquí! -logro escuchar Takeshi la voz exaltada de Gokudera por lo que se dirigí rápidamente a la entrada.

-¿Hi…Hibari? -dijo tartamudeando Takeshi, ¿Qué hacia aquí ese tipo?, ¿venia a buscar a Gokudera?

-ya veo tienes compañía planeaba hablar contigo, _solos_, pero como tienes un invitado no quisiera interrumpir -dijo mientras se disponía a dar media vuelta, Gokudera le tomo de la mano para que se detuviera.

-no…no se valla, solo necesito explicarle algo a Yamamoto será rápido -dijo Gokudera con la cara agachada, esta sonrojado, eso decía que en verdad le gustaba Hibari, no podía creerlo.

-¿será rápido? -dijo Takeshi algo ofendido, que el supiera explicar y estudiar no era algo que se hiciera rápido.

-no me molestaría regañarte enfrente de este herbívoro del base bol -dijo Hibari algo burlón, bostezo aburrido y entro a la casa de Gokudera para posteriormente acostarse en el sillón de la sala y dormir cómodamente. Takeshi frunció el seño molesto por la presencia del prefecto y se dirigió a la sala a tomar asiento y sacar sus libros para "estudiar" e ignorarlo.

-les traeré ya la comida -dijo Gokudera de muy buen humor, se marcho a la cocina dejando a Yamamoto en la sala con Hibari. El carnívoro se levanto y miro seductoramente a Yamamoto, él cual estaba "concentrado" en su trabajo y molesto aun.

-¿qué pasa herbívoro no soportas un poco de competencia? -dijo de nuevo burlonamente, se paró de tras de él y le siguió diciendo, pero esta vez le susurro al oído- que excitante seria tenerlo encima de mi -dijo tentadoramente.

-¿cómo te atreves a decirlo Hibari? -decía muy molesto y exaltado el moreno.

-¿quien dijo que decía de Gokudera?, por un momento te hable de usted y no de tu -dijo con pereza y volvió a tomar asiento y recostarse, estaba agotado. Takeshi le miro ingenuo no había entendido a que se refería, en eso izo acto de presencia Gokudera, colocando comida de ambos lados de la mesa y un plato para él.

-guarda los libros comeremos, no vaya a ser que los manches, con lo despistado que eres -dijo Gokudera mientras se sentaba para comer también, teniendo una buena vista de Hibari dormido.

-sí, señor -dijo mientras como perro obediente guardaba los libros y comía la deliciosa pasta preparada por su querido alvino.

-woo! -decía Hibari saboreando la comida- tal parece que el herbívoro sabe cocinar -decía mientras filtraba su mirada en la de Gokudera.

-te quedo delicioso Gokudera -decía tratando de llamar la atención de él alvino, que había dejado que Hibari le viera fijamente.

-bien comiencen a estudiar -dijo Hibari mientras termino velozmente el espagueti, y se echo a dormir de nueva cuenta, algo le decía a Yamamoto que esta visita a la casa de Gokudera no sería como la planeaba.

-bien Yamamoto, comencemos -Hayato izo a un lado el plato y se coloco los lentes, recogió su flequillo y se sostuvo el pelo con una liga.

Yamamoto no sabía qué hacer cuando Gokudera hacia ese tipo de cosas, lo único que hacía era mirarle, adoraba ver a Gokudera con lentes, le animaba a seguir peleando por Gokudera, ¿acaso había algo que pudiera hacer desistir a Yamamoto de conquistar a Gokudera? Al moreno no se le ocurría nada.

-bien veamos recuerda que no es lo mismo aritmética que algebra, ya que el algebra tiene literales y exponentes, empecemos con la factorización…. -Gokudera era muy inteligente incluso algunos rumoraban que era un genio, por su gran capacidad de aprendizaje y su excelente memoria y desempeño académico además de que comprendía los temas mucho mejor que los profesores, tal vez era por ello que Hibari no lo corría de la escuela.

La tarde había sido larga y Takeshi no se quería ir de ahí, no quería dejar a Gokudera con Hibari, pero estaba anocheciendo y le dijo a su padre que no llegaría tarde, no quería preocupar a su viejo, admitía que Hibari era un oponente digno, pero no se dejaría vencer.

-bien espero que te haya quedado todo más claro, y además espero que no vuelvas a querer que te explique -dijo Hayato muy indiferente, Yamamoto le vio y sonrió ladinamente, amaba a Gokudera no cavia duda de eso, pero odiaba al hecho de que se tenía que ir y dejarlos _solos._

-adiós Gokudera, nos vemos mañana en la escuela -dijo alegre mientras daba vuelta y se despedía con una mano, Gokudera se limito a solo cerrar la pueda y ver si Hibari estaba despierto, pues sería mala idea despertarlo.

-¿H…Hi…Hibari? -dijo en susurro mientras se paraba frete a él. Este se despertó y en un movimiento rápido y hábil, coloco a Gokudera debajo de él; él peliplata le miro extrañado y además sonrojado por su actual posición.

-veamos herbívoro, tu siempre eres indisciplinado y te valen mis reglas, tal vez tenga que usar otros métodos para convencerte -dijo mientras ce acercaba a Gokudera y deslizaba su mano por la cintura de este hasta llegar a colocar su mano en el miembro del alvino.

-¡oh! que idiota soy, se me olvido el celular -dijo Yamamoto mientras se esculcaba, y tomaba rumbo de nuevo a la casa de Gokudera….

* * *

¿**Les gusto?, ¿alguien si entendió lo que le quiso decir Hibari a Yamamoto? Yamamoto no entendió XD**

**¿Dejaran review?**

**Como sea bye Ciao Ciao **


	3. ¿una oportunidad?

**perdonen mi larga ausencia, pero es que mi musa se derpimio, y cuando escribia las fraces parecian sin sentido alguno, ademas el word me fallo T.T, asi espero me disculpen, justo ayer mi musa empezo a ayudarme a escribir, esta continuacion, vere cuando mi musa sigue tan de buenas para segurle, deberas quiciera traerselos pronto, pero no se si se pueda, perdonen.**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

**NOta: es narracion normal.**

* * *

**TRIANGULO AMOROSO**

Le fascinaba, no sabía cómo era que esto había pasado, Hibari estaba besándole, ¿Deseándolo?, no quería que eso acabara definitivamente, era lo que tanto tiempo había soñado, y no sería el que detuviera a Hibari, le gustaba sentirlo, así tan ardiente, no sabia ni siquiera que decir cuando este se le quedaba viendo, solo atinaba a sonrojarse, era lo único que pudo hacer, pero Hibari terminaría con eso, tenía que hacer suyo a Gokudera.

¿Acaso sus sentimientos estaban cambiando? ese chico era así de hermoso y lindo que podía hacer que tus sentimientos se pusieran en tu contra, se suponía que hacia esto para vengarse de Yamamoto, pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más con cada roce que su piel presentaba con la ajena, algo le decía que esto no terminaría como esperaba, pero justo ahora comenzaba a olvidarse del mundo al ver los ojos del otro, sus mejillas roja, y sus labios que en un leve susurro le dijo, "hazlo", definitivamente, Gokudera Hayato hoy seria suyo, costara lo que costara.

-mm...- Yamamoto se detuvo un momento y revisó bien- que idiota, estaba en el bolsillo de atrás de la mochila -suspiro para sí mismo, al imaginarse ¿qué hacia Hibari con su Gokudera?.

Un dolor en el pecho le invadió, no podía ni siquiera imaginárselo, por que de inmediato el corazón le empezaba a arder, no podía, tenía que hacer algo, ¿se supone que lo ama no?, y cuando amas a alguien ¿no tratas de darlo todo?, si Gokudera terminaba por odiarle más de lo normal, que mas daba, nada era peor que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, al menos saber que hiciste todo lo que tenias a tu alcance es más que suficiente, pero no rendirse solo por el temor, quien no arriesga no gana.

-Esto no termina aquí Hibari Kyoya - Dijo con tono serio, y comenzó a correr, o tenía a gokudera, o lo dejaba ir.

Se escuchaban los gemidos, completamente solos en el cuarto, era lo único que se oía, para Hibari era lo mejor que había escuchado en su vida, y lo mejor que había sentido también, es que Gokudera era tan cálido, fuera de el chico amargado y gruñón que siempre era, ahora mostraba otra cara, esa cara que seguro nadie había visto en él, su sutil gemido le alborotaba los sentidos, cada beso que se daban, cada vez que pedía mas y mas, cada frase sin censura era cómplice de la locura que Hibari sentía en ese momento, se sentía lleno, una vacio que estaba ahí desde hace tanto, Gokudera le hacía trizas sin piedad, era como tocar el cielo sin un pasaje previo, podía ser que dentro de si Hibari se sentia algo cursi, pero no podía negar que Gokudera Hayato le hiciera sentir eso y más.

El sonido de algo golpeando la puerta les interrumpió, Hibari paro un segundo y vio a su acompañante, el cual negó con la cabeza, el no abriría, él quería seguir con hibari, el prefecto sonrió, y le beso apasionadamente, para después pararse, y empezar a ponerse la ropa.

-¿Que haces?-le dijo Hayato preocupado.

-No debería hacer esto con un alumno, pero ya está hecho, será mejor que habrás, es descortés no hacerlo-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, y salía de la habitación.

Se sentía fatal, mataría a aquel que hozó interrumpir su gran momento, su sueño cumplido, Hibari había salido por una ventana, y Gokudera solo lo vio irse, y marcando el paso se puso una bata y se dirigió a la puerta molesto, se enfureció mas al ver que se trataba de un idiota.

-¿que no te habías largado?-le dijo con el ceño fruncido y muy enojado.

-¿te estabas bañando?-le dijo sonriente.

-no idiota, tenia sexo con alguien-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-haha, perdona por interrumpir tu baño, ¿Y Hibari?-le preguntó cambiando un poco el semblante de su cara por uno un poco más serio.

-se fue hace rato, ¿Y tu porque vuelves?-le dijo molesto, y a punto de darle un golpe, quería desquitar su coraje con él, meterle dinamita por donde no le da el sol, y mandarlo a Marte, o mas lejos.

-bueno...como explicarlo Gokudera- Empujó hacia adentro al alvino y cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniendo un semblante completamente serio.

-¿Que crees que haces pedazo de idiota friki maniático? -dijo de mas enojado, este le estaba colmando la paciencia, mira que entrar a su departamento sin permiso, se estaba buscando que lo mandara a Plutón.

-¿Que hago?...dices que yo soy el idiota- ¿eso había sido un insulto?, ¿De parte de ese friki?, si no fuera porque su dinamita se quedó en su cuarto con su ropa, le llamaría a la nasa para decirles que si hay vida en Júpiter, y ese sería un friki idiota.

- ¿Que acabas de decir?- Contestó eufórico, apretaba los puños, ¿Debía golpearlo ya?, o ¿esperarse a mas razones para golpearlo?

-Gokudera eres… mas idiota tu que yo- Le abrazó fuerte, no quería soltarlo, y mucho menos darle la oportunidad de que lo mande a la luna- Te amo, pero si no te lo digo, nunca te darías cuenta de ello-le dijo mientras sentia como Gokudera trataba de zafarse, seguro si lo soltaba Gokudera le daría un golpe.

-Suéltame, ya es muy tarde, ¿Sabes?, me entregue ya a Hibari, ahora prácticamente soy suyo- Le dijo cruelmente, Takeshi sintió ese dolor de nuevo, le dolía el corazón, en la garganta sentía un nudo enorme, y aun así no soltaba a Gokudera.

-No me importa, nada, ni siquiera perderlo todo hoy-dijo mientras le aventaba al sillón- ¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento?-le miro fijo y se coloco sobre él, y lo continuo abrazando.

-¿Qué? ¿Yamamoto estas bien?- ¿Estaba llorado?, está bien que sea algo insensible, pero no demasiado, si le pasa algo tal vez el confesarse lo hiso sentir bien, aunque no lo sienta.

-Te juro de veras que siento, no darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos ¿Por que es tan difícil?...-se recargo en el hombro de este, y comenzo a morderle el cuello, este pego un pequeño brinco, le sorprendió su reacción.

-Yamamoto, ¿oye?, estas bien...hey escúchame-le dijo desesperado, quería saber que pasaba, le empuja tratando de que este se le quite de encima.

-Te hablo desde los centros de mi propia existencia, donde nacen mis ansias -le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos- te amo es vedad, no te miento -Capturo la cara de Gokudera en un beso, el alvino tardo en reaccionar, ¿cuando fue que Yamamoto se volvió tan poético?, se separo de él y volvió a verlo, la cara de sorpresa de este.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yamamoto no puedo amarte, yo...yo...amo a Hibari -fue como otro golpe a Yamamoto, pero no podía, sentía que lograba algo en Gokudera, ¿confusión tal vez?

-Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo, y hay cosas tan mías, pero es que yo no las veo, supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo, pero eso no quita que te ame, con esos secretos que no quisiera que nadie supiera -se recargo en su pecho, como si se acomodara para dormir, Gokudera no comprendía nada, ¿El idiota se había drogado?

-Yamamoto… porque ahora, por que cuando la persona que amo vino y me hiso sentir tanto -De verdad no lo entendía ¿era una prueba de la vida?, ¿por qué?

-dime algo gokudera, ¿De verdad no me amas?, ni un poco -dio justo al clavo, Gokudera guardo silencio, ¿Que le debía responder?, ¿que a veces le parecía lindo e interesante?, ¿eso no haría que se ilusionara?, no quería lastimarlo ¿Debía mejor mentirle?

-Yo...no- Yamamoto le calló con su dedo índice, tenía que asegurarse que la respuesta de Gokudera fuera completamente sincera.

- No niegues nunca aquello que provenga de tu corazón -le miro con ilusión, Gokudera solo se intrigo mas y volvió a guardar silencio, fue ahí cuando Yamamoto supo que la respuesta que Gokudera le iba a dar no era verdad, podía ser despistado, pero no tan idiota como todos creían.

-Tal vez siento cosas extrañas a veces por ti, pero no puedo darme el lujo de amarte -Yamamoto le sonrió -

-Eso es más que suficiente, gracias -se levanto, le miro, una vez mas, con esa bata… acostado con sus piernas blancas abiertas, y volvió a sonreír- Será mejor que las cierres -dijo dando la media vuelta y marchándose de ahí.

-¡idiota!- cerró velozmente sus piernas y le aventó un cojín, para solo verle marchar, ¿por qué había sonreído?

_- No me rendiré Gokudera, daré todo por ti -_dijo viendo al cielo, y continuó su camino.

* * *

**¿les gusto?, espero que si, esque esta es la base de la historia, yamamoto y hibari peleando por gokudera, y un gokudera muy confundido**

**reviews T.T?**

**bueno ciao ciao, espero leernos pronto ^^ **


	4. Despues de la tormenta ¿llega la lluvia?

****

**BUeno sin mas preambulo, chan, chan, chan, el fic que esperaba mucha gente, lenalo y hasta el final les digo cosas ^^.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano Alavenla ¬w¬**

**

* * *

**

TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO.

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, mi relación con Hibari no era en si oficial, y el imbécil de Yamamoto siempre se acercaba justo cuando parecía que Hibari me diría algo; lo mismo ocurría cuando Takeshi venía con cara de querer decir algo importante pero eso no era lo que me tenia harto, si no yo mismo, no sabía lo que ocurría, dentro de mi corazón quería tan solo poder decidir pero aunque con Hibari he llegado mas lejos, Yamamoto me hace sentir seguro, demasiado seguro, cálido, pequeñas cosas.

Bueno si, Hibari también me hace sentir muchas cosas, como nerviosismo, puedo decir que me hace más tímido desde aquella vez. Pero voy a reventar si no tengo una respuesta pronto ¿el friki del baseball, o el prefecto violento?, creo que la respuesta se está haciendo obvia, pero aun así siento que mi mente se nubla.

- Gokudera-kun -reconocí esa voz y de inmediato volteé a ver a quien era mi actual jefe y le miré con adoración, sentía que me caía a un abismo y no sabía como salir hasta que oí su voz.

- ¿Ocurre algo décimo? -respondí de inmediato, él me miró con un sonrojo leve y me tomó de la mano para ir a la azotea de la escuela. Me sorprendió su reacción pero era el décimo y me iba a decir algo que solo yo era digno de oír, definitivamente me sentía tan bien.

- Verás Gokudera-kun yo...tengo un problema...algo que decir...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso ¿era así de malo?

- Dígame décimo, puede confiar en mi - lo vi ponerse más nervioso de lo común, me miró con sus mejillas rojas y por fin puso una cara de decisión.

- ¡Ayúdame a conquistar a Hibari!- me quedé en silencio, me dolió el corazón en cierta forma, el décimo estaba enamorado de Hibari, esto lo cambiaba todo, yo no podía... ¿o si?

Demonios me sentía fatal, tenía ganas de llorar, pensar que yo ya me había entregado a él y que el décimo lo deseaba de igual manera, no podía ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir?

- Yo...décimo...es que...-me miró desilusionado con un aire de desesperanza, me sentí fatal ¿lo estaba defraudando solo por amor?

- Yo entiendo Gokudera-kun, no debes esforzarte, ¿que estaba pensando?, pero aun así gracias por escuchar -paso a un lado de mi con la mirada gacha... ¿llorando?

Emociones, malditas emociones. Detuve al décimo y lo obligué a mirarme, lo abracé, no dejaría que la persona que me enseñó que mi vida sigue ahí se sienta mal por mi causa, no lo defraudaría nunca, así que la decisión era mas que obvia, aunque me había decidido por amar a Hibari esto lo había cambiado todo.

- Yo no le defraudaré décimo -sentí como me volteaba a ver y limpiaba tímidamente sus lágrimas, se sonrojó un poco y afirmó con una bella sonrisa.

* * *

Había citado a Hibari, aunque Yamamoto se había puesto muy mal, seguramente por que imaginaba que yo hablaría con Hibari de formalizar la relación, pero no le diría nada hasta arreglar cuantas con el prefecto. Me sentía tan bien, olí mi cuerpo, aún sentía a Hibari besándome y diciéndome que era excitante y esas cosas halagadoras. Me abracé a mi mismo hasta que sentí unos brazos llegar por atrás mío que me atraparon, olió mi pelo y me zafé muy rápido, esto me dolería si me seguía torturando así.

-Hibari yo...-bajé la mirada y comencé a llorar...maldición ¿por qué lloro?, ¿por qué no puedo detener las lágrimas? Se acercó a mi y me levantó la mirada, lo abracé no pude evitarlo, no quería perderlo, pero el décimo confiaba en mi, estos últimos días Tsuna se había vuelto como un hermano, un pequeño hermano al que amo y no dejaría que nada lo lastimase; aún si tuviera que sacrificarme yo.

-Sabes que odio que llores y más si la causa de eso soy yo...-me miró preocupado, nunca lo vi así por mi, en verdad el quería quedarse conmigo, él estaba demostrando que me amaba.

- Solo abrázame...- susurré, no quería soltarlo, quería hacer durar ese último momento.

Sin percatarme que tras de mi el décimo esperaba una respuesta de Hibari, sentí una punzada en la espalda como si alguien clavara sus ojos en mi, volteé un poco la mirada y el décimo se alejaba, cuando traté de zafarme para explicarle la situación, Hibari me aprisionó con un beso, un largo, dulce y tierno beso que me hizo olvidar todo, mis lágrimas cesaron, nada me dolía...

* * *

Se veía correr al chico de pelos castaños llorando, el día se había vuelto algo gris, la tarde había llegado y el cielo parecía nublarse. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y topó con alguien; se disculpó y cuando se disponía a seguir corriendo fue detenido, por causa y efecto volteó a ver a quien lo detuvo.

-¿Ya...Yamamoto-kun? -dijo sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con Yamamoto, el cual se veía igual de fatal. Tsuna se tranquilizó un poco y abrazó fuerte a su amigo.

- Tranquilo Tsuna, dime ¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó tratando de sonreír para que el más bajo se sintiera mejor.

- Vayamos a mi casa, al fin y al cabo debe estar sola -mencionó Tsuna con una voz quebrada; Yamamoto guió a Tsuna a su casa para disponerse a escuchar lo que su amigo tuviera que decir. Entraron al apartamento y subieron a la habitación de este.

- Dime Tsuna ¿qué ocurre?, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntaba las típicas preguntas que alguien haría en un momento así. Tsuna volteó a verlo y siguió llorando. Yamamoto no sabía que hacer, se sentía perdido.

- Gokudera-kun estaba con Hibari, sabes le pedí que me ayudara con él, pero creo que no se podrá, por que ellos se ve que se aman y solo salgo sobrando en este trío amoroso -Yamamoto sonrió sintiéndose identificado, le acarició la cabeza y se quedó en silencio un rato.

- Sabes Tsuna, yo me siento igual, amo a Gokudera y creo que tu y yo somos los que sobran en esta relación -Tsuna se aferró a Yamamoto, no lloraba y tampoco decía nada, estaba sorprendido, pensando...volteó la vista a Yamamoto y sonrió cálidamente.

- Ya sé que haremos Yamamoto...- el moreno le miró con duda mientras el castaño, aprovechando que se encontraban en la cama, lo empujó- Nos olvidaremos de ellos, que hagan su vida, y tu y yo haremos la nuestra con otra persona que nos hace sentir igual de bien, por que ¿te hago sentir bien, verdad? -dijo montándose sobre el sorprendido moreno.

-...- se quedó pensando un rato para responder, tomó a Tsuna y lo besó, le dolía tener que hacerlo pero era la única solución- Si, me haces sentir bien -volteó al menor dejándolo bajo de el.

* * *

Gokudera sentía que los problemas no estaban, como si una nube tapase el sol y ya no sintieras calor, el sol sigue ahí pero sus efectos no le hacen daño alguno. Hibari sonrió, en cierta forma, sabía que Gokudera iba a terminar con él, ya que si Tsuna se hubiera tomado la molestia de decírselo a Gokudera en otro lugar que no fuera la azotea, el prefecto no se hubiera enterado, pero como en ese momento se encontraba descansando en el lugar, se enteró de todo.

- Te amo Gokudera, mucho...-dijo para romper más el hielo. El albino negó con la cabeza y se separó de el. Pero el guardián de la nube fue más astuto y se aferró a Gokudera por la cintura, impidiéndole irse.

- No puedo Hibari yo...-los dedos del prefecto silenciaron los labios de Gokudera, y le robó otro beso, no perdería a Gokudera sin dar pelea y más sabiendo que podría ganar. Por desgracia el albino no parecía poner resistencia.

- Yo no te perderé Gokudera -susurró el prefecto algo dolido.

- Te amo...

****

* * *

**ya se odioamos cuando nos dejan asi, pero si lo ponia todo junto seria muy largo asi que..., bueno les digo que es el penultimo capitulo y que ya esta aqui gracias aque me ayudaron con la ortografia XDD, espero les haya gustado, pobre de mi musa ¬¬, bien es todo y si ya se todo se ve mal, y lo de Tsuna es asi como waa!, pero no importa ya veran que las cosas se componen, ¿o no? ¬w¬, los dejo con la duda.**

**¿review?**

**ciao ciao **


	5. El poder del destino

**Bueno como toda historia tiene su fin aqui esta el fin de esta, espero no la exxtrañes por que yo no XDD, como sea les dejo leer**

**KHR, le pertenece a akira amano -w- **

* * *

**TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO**

Silencio, en esa gran habitación, en esa calle, un sonido estridente, ambas personas heridas pero no de físicamente sino de el orgullo, de el corazón. Fueron esas palabras que dijeron como coros, sin darse cuenta que el otro las decía al mismo tiempo, dos lugares diferentes personas, misma escena y parlamentos. Todo se desarrollaba tan rápido ante los ojos del pelo castaño y el ojo gris; el moreno negó todo aquello, aunque Gokudera fuera de otro él no lo dejaría de amar, y tampoco lo engañaría.

-te amo...-dejo salir de sus suaves labios el albino, el semblante de hibari se había tranquilizado, cuando intento abrazar mas fuerte al albino, es este le esquivo-...pero yo aun así a pesar de todo, preferiría no seguir con esto, porque por fuera mi cuerpo quisiera estar contigo, pero en mis adentros anhelo a Yamamoto.

-eso quiere decir ¿qué prefieres a es herbívoro? -dijo Hibari manteniéndose firme, suspiro profundamente, y se dispuso a admirar al bello italiano.

-lo lamento -susurraron los labios de el menor mientras una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-lo lamento -Expreso el moreno mientras veía al castaño con el semblante herido.

El albino comenzó a correr no quería encarar a Hibari, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría ir con Yamamoto, por que se acobardaría. Al mismo tiempo el moreno salió de la casa del Tsuna, odio tener que haber rechazado a su amigo, pero si se dejaba girar por su ética y moral no podría ir con Gokudera, al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto, Hibari y Tsuna tuvieron la misma reacción, apretaron los puños y agacharon la mirada, el pequeño castaño había dejado que las lagrimas salieran, había perdido a Gokudera, La oportunidad de estar con Hibari y a su mejor amigo. Por parte de Hibari había perdido a Gokudera, a Yamamoto por el que alguna vez sintió algo y al pequeño Tsuna.

Corría con velocidad, sin parar, respiraba con agitación y ni las gotas que el cielo comenzaba a soltar lo detendrían el se encontraría con Yamamoto, el iría tras ese maniaco. No le importaba que el albino le rechazara, que le dijera cruelmente que prefería a Hibari, no le importaba nada, solo amarlo aunque este se opusiera a ello. Y fue ese momento, esa calle, la lluvia cayendo con más velocidad, las par de piernas frenando al encontrarse una frente a otra y las miradas encontrándose.

-Goku...-El dedo índice del albino le hizo guardar silencio, y una sonrisa se poso en los tiernos labios de este.

-¿es que acaso nunca gurdas silencio Bakka? -dijo mientras se ponía a su altura para abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de el cuello de este.

El moreno con desesperación le abrazo con fuerza, apresándolo por la cintura y así poder quedar en silencio y dejar que sus cuerpos se expresaran a libertad, la lluvia al caer y chocar con el suelo hacia un ruido algo estridente, pero era el único ruido que se oía, nadie salía en una temporada así. Las ropas de ambos se encontraban húmedas, se podía sentir el calor del otro, el cuerpo.

-Te amo Gokudera -El mencionado se separo un poco para ver fijamente al moreno, lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-yo también te amo Yamamoto -dijo apresurándose para acercar sus labios con los de el más alto, era hermoso como se apreciaba a esa pareja besarse entre la lluvia, con una gran pasión pero al mismo tiempo con una ternura y amor que en la vida se había visto.

* * *

El castaño había seguido llorando en su habitación, su casa sola, y seguiría sola por que con ese clima no volverían, al menos hasta que cesara un poco. Suspiro resignado y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Hibari en la ventana, clavando sus orbes Grisáceos en el. El más bajo soltó un leve gemido por el susto que tubo a verlo. Hibari se bajo de la ventana y se incorporo a la vivienda, miro a Tsuna; sus ojos demostraban un poco de el dolor que sentía.

-Hibari-san...-menciono Tsuna aun un poco asustado.

Este no dijo nada, solo se aproximo al más bajo y le abrazo. La tierna escena del guardián de la nube abrazando al guardián del cielo, fue visa por Reborn, el cual reposaba en una casita en el árbol frente a la ventana.

-así tenía que ser- dijo resignado el bebé mientras bebía un café.

_"__Amaneceres tardíos y ocasos tempranos, son las escenas preferidas, tomados de la mano, y su vida será perfecta como en las películas. Esto será especial el distinguirá su cara entre la multitud, subirán y bajaran escaleras, contaran centavos, miraran las fuentes, ascensores y ventas a mitad de precio, se verán atrapados entre aquellas montañas. Huyendo y ocultándose con él, para que nadie los vea, será divertido. Los ahuyentara a todos, sólo para abrazarlo fuerte y cerca. Pero ¿alguien se da cuenta?, ¿a alguien le importa? Su vida será tomado como venga, de ambas parejas el dolor y el rencor contra la otra será olvidado, ¿acaso no es ese el final que esperábamos?"_

**

* * *

**

ok asi se termina, no fue uno de mis mejores finales, pero es lindo ¿o no?, luego les actualizo el otro fic, como sea bye

**ciao ciao**

**review?**


End file.
